gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Contender (IV)
, | Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 25.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Irische Mafia | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 256 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Heck | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 2.500 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Contender-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Contender (dt. Disputant, Streiter) ist ein Pickup-Truck aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von Vapid hergestellt wird. Er wird mit den Slogan „Own the Streets“ (dt. Besitze die Straßen) und „Built to Rule“ (dt. Gebaut, um zu beherrschen) beworben. Er stellt eine Mischung aus Ford Explorer Sport Trac und Chevrolet Avalanche dar. Trotz seines, laut Aufschrift, recht starken Motors, sind weder die Beschleunigung noch die Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Contenders wirklich beeindruckend. Auch das Handling des Wagens könnte um einiges besser sein. Er scheint recht schwer zu sein und untersteuert deswegen sehr oft. Auch der Wendekreis ist gigantisch. Der Contender ist erstaunlich stabil gebaut und braucht schon so einige Zusammenstöße, um am Straßenrand liegen zu bleiben. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Contender ein Pickup ist, fährt er sich abseits der Straße sehr schlecht. Er hat weder den benötigten Allradantrieb noch genügend Bodenfreiheit, um gut im Gelände zu fahren. Es existiert auch eine Supercharged-Version des Contenders. Die Supercharged-Version miniatur|Die Supercharged-Variante des Contender Eine Sportversion des Contenders wird vom McReary Mob gefahren. Laut Seitenaufschrift besitzt die Sportversion des Contenders einen 5,7 Liter umfassenden V8-Motor mit Kompressor. Die äußerlich auffallenden Merkmale dieser Version, die nur in sattem Grün auftaucht, sind unter anderem eine Karbon-Ladeflächenabdeckung (optional), ein Bullenfängermetallgestänge und ein Überrollbügel mitsamt Halogenlampen. Er ist außerdem einer der wenigen Gangfahrzeuge, deren Performance wirklich getunt wurde und nicht nur optisch ist. Der Kompressor drückt sowohl die Höchstgeschwindigkeit als auch die Beschleunigung des Wagens nach oben, wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen. Fundorte Allgemein # Als Supercharged-Version oft in Steinway anzutreffen, Dukes # Oftmals in der Midtown anzutreffen, Algonquin GTA IV # Für Stevies Autoklau-SMS vor Twitchin’s Sugar Factory in Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge OverpassBOABO, Broker # Während der Mission Trespass vor dem Haupteingang der verlassenen Sprunk-Fabrik in Tudor, Alderney # Bucky Sligo fährt einen Contender # Charles Matteo fährt ebenfalls einen Trivia miniatur|Das Werbeplakat für den Contender * Seltsamerweise besitzt das Fahrzeug überhaupt keine Nummernschilder. * Im Werbespot von Sully’s Auto Mart auf CNT wird der Wagen als „EXT“ ähnlich dem Cadillac Escalade EXT bezeichnet. Dies war wahrscheinlich ein Beta-Name. * In den Spieldateien, im Polizeifunk und im BrandyGames-Guide sowie auf einigen Plakaten heißt der Wagen „E109“. Dies könnte ein weiterer Beta-Name gewesen sein. * Ein früherer Slogan, der noch auf einigen Plakaten verblieben ist, war „Generic E109 built to rule“. * Der Wagen besitzt keine Rückfahrleuchten, obwohl fast alle Fahrzeuge in GTA IV welche haben. * Nachdem man alle Autoklau-SMS von Stevie beendet hat, kann man den Contender für 2.500 Dollar verkaufen. * Der Contender besitzt wie der Pinnacle und der Perennial Tagfahrlichter. * Im Spiel „Max Payne 3“ hängt im 4. Kapitel in der Werkstatt ein Plakat, das den Contender zeigt und eine Aufschrift trägt: „Keep on running. Get your car serviced here.“ * Der Contender bildet die Basis für den kleinen Nutz-Lastwagen aus Grand Theft Auto V. * Der Contender hatte in der Beta-Version andere Felgen. Bildergalerie Contender Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des Contender Contender Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Contender Stevie.jpg|Contender aus Stevies Autoklaumissionen WrackGar IV Contender Front.png|Ein ausgeschlachteter Contender WrackGar IV Contender Heck.png Max Payne 3 Contender Chop Shop.png|Das Plakat in Max Payne 3 Contender badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken Einzelnachweise en:Contender es:Contender fr:Contender pl:Contender Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Pickup-Trucks Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia